


The real game

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Archie Andrews, Sick Character, Sickfic, sweet Pea is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Archie doesn’t get sick, he never does, so he can’t seem to come to terms with the fact that he is.





	The real game

If he’s honest, he really did think that he was fine. He’s so used to having an amazing immune system and not getting sick. 

Getting sick is Jughead’s job, not his. The boy had a shitty immune system and honestly it could be kinda funny sometimes because the boy’s sneezes were funny as hell. 

Archie doesn’t get sick, that wasn’t a thing, in fact, it was so rare that sometimes his dad would joke with him and say that he was invincible. It was their thing, and Archie hadn’t gotten sick in years. Not actually sick of course. There had been colds and allergies, but nothing like a virus or the flu, he didn’t get sick. 

It wasn’t his thing. 

God, he wishes that he hadn’t gotten sick today. It was the first basketball game of the season and he needed to be there, he was going head to head with Reggie for team captain and he wanted it so badly. Everything was looking up throughout the week and he was sure that he was going to get the spot. 

That was until he woke up in the morning, shivers wracking his body and a splitting headache pounding at his head. Of course, he didn’t say anything to his dad. He rolled out of bed and stumbled over his gym bag that he had left on the floor from last night. He’s pretty sure that he put on some dirty clothes, and he thinks that he kicked Jughead in the head. 

The soft grunt that came from the boy only proved it. 

“Shit, sorry Jug. God, are you okay?” 

The boy sniffed and nodded, rolling back over and stuffing his face back into his pillow. He was probably hoping to get some more sleep. 

Jug had been staying over for about a week, FP had needed to go out of town to take care of some gang business, and he didn’t want his boy alone, not after riot night. 

God, was that already four months ago? 

He was really losing track of time. 

Honestly, he was. Because after riot night he got to know Sweet Pea more. They were both waiting constantly for Jughead to wake up, and they got to talking. After that, they went to Pop’s a lot together to get food and just talk about shit. 

They hadn’t realized that they were basically together till Jughead woke up and laughed at them when he asked if they were together. They made a funny face and it was obviously funny to the bruised boy, so they didn’t really mind him laughing. The boy needed to laugh in that moment. 

Sweets and Archie weren’t the most public people, they didn’t need to be, the didn’t need to be touchy and all PDA, they just needed each other to lean on. 

So when Archie showed up after school to the gym, ready to start some practice, and he was faced with Sweets, he knew that he fucked up. 

Sweet Pea could see how tired he was, how much paler he looked, how sick he looked. He knew that he looked fucking awful and he wasn’t going to try and hide it. 

“Hey there red, wanna tell me why you look like a piece of shit?” 

Arch didn’t take it to heart, he knew that Pea was joking around and trying to lighten the mood. 

“Ha ha ha, aren’t you hilarious Pea. Fuck off. I’m trying my best to stay standing until the end of the game.” 

Sweet Pea frowned and brought his hand up to Archie’s forehead. The boy was burning up, and there was now way he was letting him play that game. 

“Archie, look, I know you want the spot, but you’re going to pass out if you push yourself. It’s best if you just go home and get some rest, come on I’ll drive.” 

Archie was going to protest, but Sweets was giving him that look that he knew meant there was no negotiation for this. And he did really feel like shit, he felt like he was going to die any second, so he nodded. 

Sweet Pea did a little cheer in his mind and wrapped Archie in his arms, dragging him closer and pecking his lips. 

Arch smiled a little, feeling a little worn down. He leaned into the taller boy and let Sweet Pea drag him outside to the car. 

Captain could wait, but a night of Sweet Pea babying him was a once in a lifetime kinda thing. 

There was no way he’d be missing this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably bad, but someone asked me to fulfill this prompt.


End file.
